Libre de amarte
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Sakura, después de tres meses recuerda su breve historia de amor con Sasuke, los momentos vividos y lo que pudo ser y no fue. Anímense a leer, y denme su opinión.


Hola chic s, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que publiqué por última vez, estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, les cuento ya casi me gradúo, por lo tanto tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir, esta historia estuvo rondando mi mente por un tiempo, y está basada en una historia de una amiga, espero les guste, es pequeña.

Le puse mucho amor y dedicación al escribir, espero les guste, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de qué les pareció, si debo mejorar en mi escritura o si puedo seguir escribiendo, llevo demasiado tiempo como dije sin escribir, está de más decir que estuve en blanco y sin ideas para una nueva historia.

Pero como nunca es tarde para volver y hacer lo que más amo, que escribir decidí plasmar esta historia para todos ustedes.

Sin más, no los interrumpo, Adelante!

Besos.

Jenni-Uchiha ;D

* * *

3 meses han pasado cariño-

Hace tanto tiempo que no sé cómo explicarte mi dolor, no creas que es todo por ti, creo que no quiero darte esa idea errónea, ha pasado tanto en mi vida, lastimosamente coincidió con nuestra separación.

Fue corta nuestra relación- Oh, pero como te llegué a querer, hasta el punto en que comencé a pensar en algo más a futuro.

Fue demasiado tonta, incluso crédula, cómo ibas a estar enamorado de mí, teniéndola a ella, desde el inicio me dijiste que te hablabas con ella, que eran amigos, que preferías advertirme antes de que una tercera persona me lo llegase a contar, recuerdo ese día-

Flashback

Era un día lluvioso de noviembre, literalmente el cielo se partía en miles de gotas de lluvia, una alerta de mensaje me hizo perder la concentración, miré el celular y eras tú, no te imaginas, de inmediato busqué con los ojos a mi mejor amiga, ella se encontraba conmigo en la reunión de amigos, con señas y esperando que pudiera leer mis labios le dije que me escribiste, de repente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, quizás mis ojos se iluminaron un poco, no lo sé. Abrí el mensaje, mi mayor sorpresa fue que me invitabas a la casa de tu mejor amigo, estaban celebrando tu cumpleaños, claro yo fui la primera en felicitarte el día anterior- me invitaste a llegar y pasar lo que restaba de la noche contigo y tus amigos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y de forma impulsiva contesté que sí, no sabes las ganas que sentía de verte, a pesar de que nos vimos tan solo dos días antes, quizás fui demasiado infantil y un poco ilusa, pero realmente pensé que tenías un interés real en mí.

Poco después me despedí de mis amigos y viajé en autobús, poco menos de una hora después, temblando de frío y sin abrigo estaba esperando a por ti, a que llegaras, sin querer me bajé una parada después de la que debía y debiste irme a buscar, mis tenis blancos empapados y mis hombros se movían impulsivamente por el frío y yo en vano trataba de darme calor con mis manos.

Poco menos de 15 minutos cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que llegaras por mí, cuando te vi salir de un auto en compañía de un amigo tuyo, no lo reconocí, quizás porque jamás me diste la oportunidad de conocerte bien y de entrar a tu vida.

Al mirarte mi corazón comenzó a latir, no miento cuando digo que sentí muchas ganas de salir corriendo, quizás mi instinto de supervivencia me estaba advirtiendo que nada de esto iba a salir bien- estúpida- me repetí tantas veces, callé mis pensamientos, estabas frente a mí, me abrazaste- me paralice- no esperaba eso de tu parte, no nos conocíamos tanto.

De inmediato traté de devolverte el abrazo, pero la chica tímida en mí no sabía cómo reaccionar, creo que notaste mi incomodidad, realmente lo lamenté, sin embargo después dijiste- estás helada, siento haber tardado, no esperaba que te bajaras en una parada después de la correcta- si hubieras visto mi rostro, habrías notado mi vergüenza, me presentaste a tu amigo y fuimos a comprar algo, sabes, tenía hambre y creo que no lo notaste o no te importó, lo único que me esperaba en la casa de tu amigo eran unas cervezas, creo que debí conformarme con eso, me tomaste de las manos, trataste de darme calor, una vez más mi corazón palpitó fuertemente en mi pecho.

Al llegar a la casa de tu amigo, me presentaste, solamente dijiste mi nombre, creo que esperaba por lo menos que dijeras que era tu amiga, lo dejé pasar, no dejabas de decirme que no podías creer que estuviese allí, te acercaste y me preguntaste que perfume tenía puesto, me extrañó, de inmediato me dijiste que te encantaba el olor y que desde que me abrazaste no podías sacarlo de tu nariz, eso me dio esperanzas, quizás esa era una buena señal, quizás teníamos esperanza, una vez más me equivoqué.

Nos sentamos a charlar con tus amigos, me sentía muy incómoda, yo era la intrusa allí, poco después tras haberme tomado una de las cervezas que me diste, necesitaba ir al baño, me levanté y fuiste tras de mi para indicarme el camino, al entrar me miré en el espejo, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí, estaba haciendo lo correcto?, al salir me sorprendió que estuvieras esperándome, lo admito me causó diversión y curiosidad, cuando me di cuenta y por estar perdida en mis pensamientos, estabas frente a mí, vi tus intenciones de besarme, una vez más mi corazón latía desbocadamente.

Te acercaste cada vez más, mi mente se debatía entre simplemente besarte o pensar en que tus amigos estaban detrás de nosotros, mi mente se puso en blanco, lo único en lo que pensé fue en decirte la verdad, nunca había dado un beso antes, sorpresa fue lo que encontré en tu mirada, no podías creerlo, una vez más me hacían la pregunta ''¿Por qué nunca habías besado antes?'' quiero que sepas que jamás he tenido una respuesta a eso, quizás soy demasiado cobarde o es quizás que nunca he sido elegida para ser besada.

Sin importar mi temor recibí mi primer beso, de tu parte, vaya que me esperaba algo distinto, fuiste de inmediato a un beso más profundo, más íntimo, más pasional, algo totalmente diferente a lo que siempre pensé que era un primer beso, sin embargo, me gustó, estaba feliz, por primera vez era correspondida y por primera vez era besada y por un chico que me encantaba.

Pronto me metiste a una habitación, señales de alarma sonaron en mi cerebro, no podía llegar más lejos que un beso, de inmediato te lo hice saber, quizás nunca sabrás mi miedo absurdo a las relaciones, a comprometerme con alguien, a amar.

Pasó el tiempo, charlamos de todo, incluso me confiaste que habías amado a una mujer tiempo atrás, que aún mantenían el contacto, no puedo explicar el latido doloroso de mi corazón, esa fue la primera señal de que algo bueno no iba a salir de todo esto, sin mirarte y con la cabeza gacha, te dije que no quería saber de tu ex, no por odio o celos, sino porque en tu voz noté nostalgia, quizás sufrimiento y por sobre todo amor; quizás fue mi instinto de supervivencia el que me hizo decirte que no quería que fueras a jugar conmigo, no por nada siempre he negado tener algo con alguien, mi mayor miedo siempre será salir lastimada, me tachaste de difícil o quizás muy exigente, que te puedo decir no pretendo elegir a cualquiera para que entre en mi vida y después la vaya a dejar hecha trizas cariño.

Nos comenzamos a besar, esta vez más profundamente, tus manos comenzaron a pasar por mi espalda, de a poco y distraídamente te las apartaba, quizás después te llegaste a preguntar el por qué, ahora no podré saberlo, para tener una excusa te dije que eran cosquillas, a pesar de sentir un fuerte deseo por tí, no quería que nada pasara sin habernos conocido por más tiempo, no quería ser una más en tu cama, lastimosamente si fui una más en tu boca.

Nos pusimos de pie poco después, era hora de salir y reunirnos con tus amigos, no era muy bueno que ambos a como nos sentíamos estuviésemos un minuto más en esa habitación, antes de salir te pedí que si querías tener algo conmigo podrías llegar por mí a recogerme, te negaste, miré en tus ojos la ironía y allí comprendí que ese era nuestro punto de inflexión, siempre creí que una mujer merece ser tratada con respeto, y fui educada a la antigua, fui demasiado exigente y en eso me equivoqué, pero tú no quisiste luchar por mí y ese fue tu problema.

Al salir tus amigos no cambiaron su postura, sin embargo, algo extraño rodeaba el ambiente, un poco borrachos, un poco más que tú, de inmediato recordé que al entrar miré en un sillón droga, y de repente pensé que por eso estaban actuando así, me alegré porque no formaste parte de eso, si casi no podía creerme que me hubieras besado estando borracho, no sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera visto consumir droga, cuan equivocada estuve.

Tus amigos te molestaron, después de todo era tu cumpleaños y aún faltaban unas horas para que acabara, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente al escuchar que te insinuaban la presencia de otra droga, guardada para ti, de repente llegó a mi la desilusión y el dolor, todo por lo que nunca había querido arriesgar lo encontré en ti, no me malinterpretes Sasuke me gustabas, me había ilusionado, pero nunca quise un hombre que tuviera vicios, y tú eras y serás así para siempre. Fue allí donde me di cuenta que nuestros mundos eran opuestos.

Hablé con tu mejor amiga mientras tú fumabas con tus amigos, mis mayores miedos se hacían realidad frente a mis ojos, el chico listo, lindo y cariñoso, no era del todo perfecto, y cuanto me afectó eso.

Mi seguridad y mi indiferencia hicieron acto de presencia, poco después nos fuimos, me ibas a ir a dejar, en el camino te besé, sin embargo ya no era lo mismo, cuanto duele la decepción y más producida por una persona que te importa, notaste mi cambio de actitud, debiste pensar ''que mujer más complicada y rogada'' fue en ese preciso instante en que tu vida y la mía se separaron, me pediste perdón, lo siento cariño por no creerte, como podría, me habías dado una idea de alguien que nunca serías, no tenías la culpa, quizás yo te idealice demasiado, pero en eso la equivocada fui yo.

Al llegar a casa, no nos despedimos bien, fue el principio del fin en nuestra pequeña historia.

Actualidad

De eso han pasado tres meses, lloré mucho, no te lo niego, quizás mi amor por ti fue muy rápido, pero me hizo sentir, y me hizo darme cuenta que puedo amar, tu indiferencia y tus respuestas cortantes al hablar después de ese día lluvioso en que nos besamos, me hizo darme cuenta que no estabas interesado en mí, o simplemente no estábamos destinados, yo no era para ti y tú tampoco para mí.

Después de un mes, lloré mucho, añoraba lo que no se dio, me dolía pensar que dijiste de mí, pues poco después te fuiste de viaje con tus amigos, nunca más recibí noticias tuyas, con el fin de dejar de pensar de ti, me alejé de las redes sociales, cuan destructivas pueden ser cuando se tiene un corazón roto.

Después de tanto tiempo, y justo cuando me agregas a otra red social, apareces en una fotografía con la que alguna vez fue tu novia, un poco del dolor que sentí reapareció, más recordé que en estos últimos días ya no me importas, por fin pude encontrar la paz en mi interior y aceptar que simplemente éramos imperfectamente opuestos y que no estábamos destinados, conocí más personas, incluso a un chico, dulce, sin vicios, todo lo que no eres y bueno estoy considerando abrir mi corazón y arriesgarme, quizás contigo jamás hubiera pasado algo, quizás me hubieras lastimado después, no importa cuántos quizás piense, el único que importa es el quizá nunca íbamos a estar juntos.

Talvez en otro momento hubiéramos podido coincidir, sin embargo, tus heridas de la relación anterior, aún sangraban y te falta mucho por sanar y perdonar, cariño pensé en ti, pero siempre me he amado mucho más y el día en que lloré por ti, prometí avanzar y dejarte de pensar.

Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, un nuevo comienzo y nuevas metas tengo a la distancia y pues ya no encajas en ninguna parte.

Lamento si te duelen mis palabras, pero Sasuke hoy te digo, soy libre de amarte.

Quien alguna vez te amó- Sakura Haruno

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me encantará leer sus comentarios si les gustó o si tienen recomendaciones para mejorarla, estaré encantada de leerlos, después de todo todos estamos acá para darnos apoyo y ayudarnos ser mejores escritores.

Me despido y hasta la próxima historia.

Chaito-


End file.
